Trucido Beyond The Usual Evil
by ThaddeusWinslowCooper
Summary: a new evil is goint to hogwarts Please rate and reveiw! more over just reveiw


**Preface: **

**Trucido Esangue, a young boy of eleven, was an exceptionally gifted young wizard, at the age of three instead of creating things to levitate or move in some other fashion, he had made a mans arm decay and rot. The man was forced to cut off his--well his plaster like arm which shattered upon impact with the ground. He seemed to like torture, pain, blood, and death, or anything else that was considered as evil. He him self was considered by his parents, as beyond usual evil. He had long crimson hair that he tied in a pony tail except for two strands, one long one short, that went over the right side of his face in a sort of elegant whirling curl. His skin dark (Italian), he was average height, but resembled more of a panther's build. He was wearing a long cloak it was a mix of pearl, silver, and lavender, the mix was his favorite color. He was wearing a velvet he was wearing an off white suite under the long cloak with a emerald green tie. But none of his features stood out more than his animalistic Yellow eyes. They placed fear in his parents, in men, in every living thing that dared gaze into them. They had the air of wanting to murder, of wanting to cause pain no matter if it was emotional or physical. The eyes of a man slayer. **

**He walked across the path of people, dressed in multi colored cloaks, and dress robes, small girls looking at him and then blushing when ever he returned the favor. Their parents would usher them away mumbling about 'those eyes'. He had everything he needed for school and the oaf, Hegrid, was getting him a pet. He came to a sudden halt looking up and read a very tattered old wooden sign.**

_**Olivander's Wands. **_

**Trucido Entered the shop and waited. Already expecting the man waiting in the shadows to appear, and made no sign of surprise when he did. **

"**Ah and you are Mr.…" Olivander trailed off. **

"**Esangue, Trucido Esangue." Replied Trucido. **

**Mr. Olivander looked at him for a minute, and Trucido felt like he was being studied. Apparently, after a few minutes, Mr. Olivander came to the conclusion that Trucido could indeed have a wand. **

"**I have just the thing for you," He said grabbing a blue velvet box and pulling out a wand. "Well give it a wave!" Trucido waved his wand but found himself holding nothing, Olivander had succeeded in snatching the wand with out hesitation from him before anything could happen. **

"**NO defiantly not!" Trucido saw why, the boxes on the shelf now bore new scorch marks that they didn't have when he entered the shop.**

**This thing with the wands being snatched before he noticed anything happened seemed to go on for hours, Finally there was no more wands left on the many shelves except for one that was labeled with a note reading.**

_**XXXXX **_

_**This wand was the only wand that has not been sold for five centuries, we have deemed it impossible to cell. **_

_**Wand is yew 15 inches C heart string and N fang core. **_

**Olivander held out the crimson box to Trucido who opened it. The wand was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen before in his life. It was a pail white and he doubted that if held to snow it wouldn't make the snow grey by comparison. He grabbed it and the room seemed to fill with addicting warmth. **

"**Oh," cried the shop keeper looking at Trucido with Pride. "Oh, ho Well now that'll be 12 galleons." Trucido pained the man reluctant to stay in the shop any longer. **

**The oaf was back sporting a cadged owl which was hooting annoyingly. Trucido Grimaced, he already had a way of sending messages that was much more efficient in his mind because the MOM didn't dare to try and take the letter from it. **

"_**Master, Kill this insufferable oaf! Please!" **_**The voice felt like Ice in the back of his head, but he knew what said it. It was his pet Nundu a creature that was considered the most dangerous creature by MOM classification. It rested on his shoulders invisible to everyone, including Trucido, and the only way he knew his pet was on his shoulders was because of the hot steamy breath that would graze his neck and ear. A second voice reverberated inside his skull causing him a slight annoyance from not being able to talk to them with this oaf here. **

"_**Trucido can not speak to us Gyokie, if he did he would attract much more suspicion than needed by this filthy half breed." **_**Trucido found that Hazel was talking about filthy half breeds when she was a Chimera. It took a considerable amount of self restraint to stop himself from laughing at this thought of the triple breed making fun of the half breed for being a half breed. But he didn't say anything about it, for he knew that the Chimera wouldn't let him forget about insulting her for a couple hours or until he made an adequate apology. Unknown to Hegrid Trucido was about just as blood thirsty as was his pets. Especially the Chimera, who had killed an entire village by mauling all of its inhabitations limb from limb. Trucido reminisced on this beautiful scene. He loved the sight of blood and had no care for human life, other than his own, what so ever. As his parents say 'beyond the usual evil.' He left the oaf killing the owl ****after receding into a dark corner. He then gave it to his pets who divided it equally between them selves. **

"**Platform Nine and three quarters this way!" yelled a porky woman with red hair followed by what Trucido called "Dog litter." **

**Nevertheless, Trucido, though pure blood had no idea what he was doing, and, though his parents were both Gryffindor, they were to scared to accompany their son to the train statin. Sucking up his pride, Trucido ran up to the family. **

"**Err.. Excuse me, but, could you tell me," he said nervously nodding at the place of solid wall where her, Trucido guessed, eldest son had just ran through. **

"**How to get through to the plat form?" She finished for him. The woman had a mother smile and Trucido saw that she was caring of everything, but there was something about her that he liked, and made him want to immediately take back the thing about her family being "Dog Litter." His cheeks flushed red and he heard Gyokie laughing inside his head. **

"**Well," said the woman now pointing at the brick wall." what you want to do is go straight through platforms nine and ten, best give it a run if your nervous." She gave him an encouraging pat on the back. "its alright to be nervous, its Ron's first year too and he was a wreck getting down here. Why don't you two go together." She suggested. He looked at the boy she gestured to. He was rather ugly in Trucido opinion, and he seemed to thing that Trucido wasn't someone who he would want to be with on any occasion. **

**But, the two boys ran at the solid wall, their bodies slid through it. Trucido arrived on the other side staring at a great scarlet train. **

"**All aboard!" yelled the conductor. **

**Chapter one: The Train Ride. **

**There was no mistaking that Trucido defiantly didn't like this Ron person at all. Insisting, or rather oblivious, to the various hints left by Trucido that he needn't sit with him on the train, and ignoring the presence of any tone that Trucido had while speaking to him, Ron, had decided that he had made a new 'friend'. To Trucido's dismay he discovered that Ron's family was a pack of blood traitors, but this didn't bother him as it would have if it had been any other family, for Ron's mother had rubbed him off as the type of woman that he wanted for a mother. One that didn't hate him because his eyes were scary one that would have cared for him no matter how he looked which, according to many girls, was very hansom. This Ron character was obviously the second baby, judging from his attitude and the various names of Wizards and Witches that he had named his family was quite large in size. **

"_**My lord! This idiot's family breeds faster than a community of Rabbits!" **_**Said Hazel exaggerating on the word Rabbits."**

**Trucido's mouth twitched up into a smile he had to exaggerate self control as to not make people think he was crazy for bursting out loud, sulking at random moments, or any other drastic change in emotional state for no reason. (well at least to the people around him. It made perfect sense to Trucido if he laughed at what his pet said.) They were visited by a bushy haired girl who was watching Ron's attempt to perform magic thoroughly unimpressed. As it was, the girl sat down her bushy hair bouncing on her head as she did so, and introduced herself to us. **

"**Hello, my name is Hermione Granger." she greeted holding out her hand. Refusing to shake it, Trucido greeted her back, **

"**I'm Trucido Esangue." He could have sworn that he saw Ron's eyes widen as he said so, but when he did the double take, Ron's face was placid. He pondered on this for a moment but then let it go. **

**Later on in the ride the anger got the best of him because the stupid little mud blood was forcing him to want to kill her with her constant nagging and high pitched voice. His hand kept twitching to his wand and the complaints of his pets didn't help the matter, but they did help add to the negative vibe that was pulsing through this blood making him want to spill the girls blood. **

**The train came to a halt a few hours later and Trucido was forced to change into Hogwarts robes. He felt Gyokie's tail tap against his back in a fashion that clearly state his lack for control over his irritation he felt a large snake head wrap it's long body around his arm and squeeze gently. This was hazel's silent way of saying that she was ok where she was. Now that she was touching him the invisibility was a lost cause for Trucido he looked at the snake's head and body (or Hazel's tail) and followed its long length to see hazel up side down on the ceiling. For a second he thought that maybe she would fall off of the ceiling. But then he remembered that she was part Acromantula spider and saw the thin black legs protruding from Hazel's thick black coat of fur. Gyokie's tail tapping his back had progressed to bangs that almost knocked him over four times in a row, and Trucido was very happy that he was only lazily flicking it. **

"_**OO that one looks nice and juicy!" **_**exclaimed Hazel who had turned her head a full 180 degrees to see clearly. **


End file.
